workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter two
July 31st, 1991. I woke up early this morning and received my key from Dumbledore, then I had a quick breakfast and promptly left to get things done. I thankfully remembered to agree to attend Hogwarts days ago, I kept forgetting because I was already there. Needless to say, that would have been very embarrassing. I thankfully managed to get by the Leaky cauldron, without getting mobbed by fans. Fans really annoy me nowadays. They simply distract me from important matters, and they're so fickle and useless. I'm currently walking to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Having exited Gringotts, with more than enough money to do all I need too do. I reach the door of the store and enter. "Hogwarts, dear?" She asks, when I start to speak. "Got the lot here --- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Madam Malkin leads me to the stool, beside Draco Malfoy. Fate hates me, if I'm seeing this idiot again. She slips a long robe over my head, and begins to pin it to the right length. "Hello," Malfoy says, "Hogwarts, too?" "Yes." I reply, in a convincing friendly tone. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up street looking at wands," He says, in his annoying voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." "Have you got your own broom?" Malfoy continues. "No." I say, in a bored tone. "Play Quidditch at all?" "No, it doesn't appeal to me." I say, in a bored tone. I've grown to prefer academics. "I do --- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" "Probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." I answer, somewhat more interested. "If I were in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I'd leave." Malfoy says, with a sneer. "That would be a tragedy." I say, barely detectable sarcasm, which only the two witches detect. "I know. I plan to surpass Merlin." Malfoy says, completely seriously. Shouldn't he try surpassing an average wizard first? "Good luck with that." I say, making my disinterest in the conversation clear and offending him. "What's your surname?" Malfoy asks, no doubt attempting to flaunt his presumed superiority. "Potter." I say, unamused, causing everyone to look at me in surprise. I wink at the younger witch working on Draco, causing her to blush and accidently get him with a needle. "Ow!" The weakling yells, I snort in amusement at the same time. Thankfully my snort isn't heard. "Sorry, Sir." She says, with a blush. "Don't do it again!" He says loudly, before focusing his attention on me. "There is no way you're Harry Potter." I reveal the scar, causing the idiots jaw to drop. He thankfully remains silent, for fear of annoying me further. "That's you done, my dear." Madam Malkin informs me, minutes later. "Thank you." I say, leaving quickly to get parchment and quills. I'll go back later, for dress robes for Wizengamot meetings. One hour later... I've finally finished all my shopping. I bought a full wardrobe; magical and muggle. Bought every book that looked useful and educational. Plenty of potions ingredients, enough befitting a master such as myself. I even rebought Hedwig. I skipped buying a wand. I have the one I crafted in the future, based on the Elder Wand. It's vastly superior to anything Ollivander could ever create. I'm currently waiting at the Department of Lineage and Houses. I have a meeting scheduled for a test to determine my lineage and titles I'm elegible to inherit. I naturally know all the titles I'll acquire, but I have to go through the motions. "Mr. Potter," A sexy blonde says, to get my attention. "Mr. Sept, will see you now." "Excellent," I say, while rising from my seat and walking into the office. "Welcome, Mr. Potter. It is an honor to meet you. How may I help you today?" He asks, as soon as I walk through the door. "I would like to take a blood test; to ascertain my lineage and titles. I'm invoking the Last of Line Clause to do so." I inform him, in a friendly through business like tone. "Of course. Please prick your finger on this knife and drip seven drops of blood on this paper, I've placed in front of you." He says, and I do just that. Healing my finger after I provide enough blood. "Let's see here...Potter and Peverell through your fathers side of the family. Your mothers lineage is still tracing back. The houses Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and le Fay through your mothers side of the family. Let's review your lineage, now." "Okay. Is there more houses?" I ask, in fake ignorance. "No, It's simply very impressive. You can trace your family line back to the Normans and even back to Norway. Have you heard of the Norse Gods? The myths are based on old and very powerful wizards. According to this, your a descendant of Thor himself, through a Wizard who fought on behalf of William the Conquerer." He informs me, I feign surprise. "Through your fathers side of the family I mean." "The Peverells are rumored to have wielded the Deathly Hallows and to have created them. But I can see your bored, so I'll give you your Lordship Rings, activate the titles, and give you a copy of your lineage. Your fee will be one-hundred and ten galleons for all these services. Assuming of course you want all I've said." He says, finally shutting up. I'm well aware of how awe inspiring my lineage is. "I do. I want the titles activated for the next Wizengamot meeting. And thank you for elaborating on my families history, I'm sorry that I merely prefer to read at my own pace. I tend to get bored easily." "It's fine. Just wait till people find out your lineage, their ancestors probably worshipped Thor. Also, you own fifty percent of Hogwarts, which gives you several privileges. Private rooms. The ability to give or take points. Two votes on Hogwarts Board of Governors, with veto power. You can even dismiss and appoint people to the board, if you get a majority control of Hogwarts. You can even remove privileges from teachers." Sept continues, while working. "I probably should have told you that sooner, my apologies. Lord Potter-Peverell-le Fay-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor." He says sincerely, even making sure to mention all my titles. "It's fine. No harm done. If your obligated to refer to me by an official title, just choose one." "Okay, Lord le Fay. I have your rings ready, titles activated, and here is your copy of your lineage." Mr. Sept says, handing the objects to me as he says this. I place the rings on my right hand, a burst of knowledge regarding family properties is imbued in my mind. Put the scroll detailing my lineage in my pocket. "Thank you, Mr. Sept." I say, while rising. "Your welcome, Lord le Fay." He says, in reply. He's a fan of Morgan le Fay, I think, while I exit his office and begin my walk to the lifts. "Ah. Harry." I hear Dumbledore say, I stop and find him standing by Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. "Hello, Sir." I say, politely. "I assume you claimed your Lordships?" Dumbledore inquires. "Indeed, I have. I learned some very interesting things about my mothers unknown lineage." I say, showing him all five rings. "Three Lordships from my mothers side of the family. She has several squib ancestors, squibs related to Morgan le Fay, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor." I say, knowing I'll offend Umbridge's narrow-minded sensibilities. "Impressive, Harry. Will I get to keep my job?" Dumbledore questions in good humor. "Of course. I see no reason to fire you, even if I could. I have no plans to even use my rights as an heir of two Founders." I lie, to the relief of all three of them. "Excellent. Anyway, this is Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore says, introducing me to people I despise. "A pleasure to meet you both." I lie, completely deceiving them into believing me. "The pleasure is all mine, Harry." Fudge says, sincerely. "Yes. Nice to meet you." Umbridge says, insincerity shining through. Which only Dumbledore and I notice. "You said you inherited magic from squib descendants?" She says, trying to embarrass me. "Yes, who knows some day your brothers line might produce a witch or wizard. You are related to Orford Umbridge and Ellen Cracknell? He used to do House-elf work here, at the Ministry right?" I say, succeeded in humiliating her. "Oh! I remember him! He was pathetic." Fudge says, getting a glare from Dolores. "But your not, Dolores. You have done great work." He adds, to spare her feelings. It doesn't work. "I'm afraid I don't know who your talking about, Mr. Potter." She says, in her sweetest sounding voice. "My father was a distinguished member of the Wizengamot." "It's, Lord Potter." I say, coldly. Even projecting part of my power outwardly, more than four times her own. The display thankfully intimidates her into silence, and I'm not even showing a noteworthy portion of my power. "Impressive, Lord Potter." Fudge says, in awe. "Thank you, Minister Fudge." I say, politely. "So, what are your plans?" Fudge asks. "I'll most likely look at properties and see which I like best, then live in it." I say, omitting all my other plans. I distrust him, and Umbridge. "Wonderful! I'll let you get to it. It sounds like it will take the remainder of the day." Fudge says, with a smile. "It will. It was nice meeting you, Minister, Fudge." I say, before turning to Dumbledore. "Sir. I'll see you at Hogwarts, on September first." "Goodbye, Lord Potter." Dumbledore says, with a smile. I walk away, exiting the Ministry minutes later. I disapparate to a property I forgot about, which the ring for House le Fay reminded me of. The property on which Morgana had her first castle, which Merlin destroyed. It's unplottable, the castle had defences rivalling that of Hogwarts, though with more lethal defenses. Muggles were obliterated when trespassing, their life-force being used to fortify the defenses. Plus It's on a lay line, so it can draw power from them. Bearing all this in mind, the location will do nicely. I bring my full power to bear and I use my Terrakinesis carve out spots in the land, even moving thousands of tons of dirt. When I finish, and having used fifteen percent of power in the process. I have a area eight times larger than the ground of Malfoy Manor carved out. I begin using my magic involving the control of space and dimension. I pour five percent of my power into opening a portal to the dimension I stored my fortress in. The dimension is outside time, allowing flawless preservation. The portal opens, I put in another five percent, to widen it enough for my fortress to come through. I'm rewarded with the sight of the bottom of Basement/dungeon of it. I quickly employ my telekinesis and gravity negation and begin lowering it into the hole I dug. The magic fortifying the fortress will handle the handle the burden. It was built to be near invulnerable. Minutes later and after I've spent ten more percent of my power. The fortress settles onto the ground, which has been compacted and fortified. I begin using terrakinesis to put dirt back around it, it takes a few minutes to complete. When I finish, I compact the dirt and cause grass to instantly grow. I estimate I've expelled fifty percent of my magic. I use my abilities of Magic sensing, and confirm the protective magic of the actual fortress is intact and at full strength. I go inside, to retrieve the other parts of my planned defenses. I arrive minutes later in the dining hall, which has all the tables stacked against the wall, thirty massive ward stones filling up the hall in their place. It was tedious placing them all here, but I knew they would be needed. The wards of the fortress are incomparably more powerful than those of Hogwarts. With these ward stones I'll create three more lines of defence, when one line falls the energy is redirected to the next line of defense. Each line of defense is five times as powerful as that of Hogwarts. These defenses required ten years of design and thought, and twenty years to create the stones. It's my greatest creation, my invincible fortress which has never been penetrated or conquered. I begin levitating the Ward stones outside, where I'll bury them and cast my protective spells. line break-remove text and replace Three hours later... I've finally finished placing my defenses against almost everything in existence. I'm currently at twenty percent power, I haven't been this weak in centuries. Even though I'm still stronger than Dumbledore. I put tree animating jinxes on the trees, which only activate for intruders. I placed muggle repelling spells, Anti-Disapparition Jinx, It's unplottable, and has greater defenses than Hogwarts had during the war against Tom. It even has defenses against Vanishing Cabinets. Of course, all the defenses are too numerous for me to even contemplate. I did reapply the muggle obliterating defenses. I decide to teleport to Hogwarts to get my other stuff, which I do immediately. When I arrive moments later. I push my magic into that of the castle and learn Dumbledore is alone in his office. I pack my things with a single spell and place the sorted books into the designated trunks and leave them here. I walk to Dumbledore's office, taking care to make sure I'm heard so I don't startle him. "Hello, Sir." I say, to draw his attention. "Ah. Harry. I suppose you have found a home to your liking?" Dumbledore asks, with a smile. "I found some empty property which used to have Morgana's Castle on it, I simply summoned my fortress from another dimension. It's far more secure than even Hogwarts, not even counting the other defenses around it." "Isn't it dangerous to open portals to other dimensions?" Dumbledore questions, with concern and slight anger. "Not this one. It was inspected, it has no life, not even spirits or micro-organisms. It's simply a dimension devoid of time, allowing stasis for my fortress. Time magic is fully understood in the future, so I know It's safe." I say, in annoyance. "My apologies. I was merely concerned." Dumbledore says. "It's fine. I just disliked the implication I would endanger the world." I say. Of course I would, but not in a way that would negatively effect me. "Plus, I would have blasted anything else that came through it into oblivion. Anyway, I came to get my stuff. I'll see you on September the first." "Okay. What will you be doing till then?" Dumbledore asks, no doubt fishing for information. "Managing my investments and re reading the course books. I'd really like to prevent the global recession, which increased hunger and poverty more. I might plan some landscaping on the grounds surrounding my fortress." I say, truthfully. "Are you aware that your already the third wealthiest wizard in Britain?" Dumbledore asks. Concerned I'm not aware of such a well known fact. "Oh. I know I am. I just want to be the first and rebuild the wealth of defunct lines, so my children don't have too. That, and I wouldn't mind being the wealthiest person period." I say, with a smile. "By the way, I'll be using private quarters. I'll need solitude to rebuild my familes fortunes, as well as study. It will be incredibly difficult and time consuming work. I don't need distractions or hindrances, such as loud snorers interfering in my sleep and therefore work output." "You need friends, Harry." Dumbledore argues. "And I will have friends. Friends that I can count on to understand and be there for me. Friends that aren't poison who will drag me down and cause me suffering and difficulty. The latter of which I had the misfortune of finding on the Hogwarts Express on the way here, the first time. Sadly I didn't realize his true nature till I was having to overcome the weaknesses I developed. I'm not swearing off companionship of any form. I'm simply being selective and prioritizing my eventual families needs, over that of my own. Because some of these investments are once in a lifetime opportunities. A chance to solve centuries of issues within thirty years. If Nihilus resurfaces I'll need to fight him again, and possibly fund another war." I say, completely winning this debate. The threat of Nihilus wins every debate. "Your right, Harry. I wont try to oppose your private rooms. I can see your logic and reasons better now." He says, in surrender. "I'll go ahead and have your private rooms ready. Will you want the room for the Heir of Gryffindor?" "Yes, I will. I plan to go to Gryffindor to preserve the timeline." "It will be ready by September 1st, I'll have Minerva show you to it then." Dumbledore informs me. "That will be great. I'm going to get going." I say, as politely as I can, given I'm leaving so quickly. "Wait." The Sorting Hat interrupts. "Who says your going into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for that matter?" "I do. I'm allowed to go into a house belonging to an ancestor. Should you endanger the timeline and therefore billions of lives, I will destroy you." I say, coldly. "I'm well within my rights to do so. I own fifty-percent of you, far more than others. You will do your duty and obey your limitations." "Very well. Gryffindor it is." The hat says grudgingly. "Wonderful. Now I'll be going." I say, before disapparating home. When I arrive; I go to my Office, which is part of the Master wing of the house. I have financial reports that I requested from Gringotts, so I can plan my investments better. House le Fay: 2,502,829,641 Galleons 2,104,441,023 Sickles 10,509,963 Knuts. Castle le Fay (destroyed, land empty) Second Castle le Fay (maintained by house-elfs.) I see a note from my Account Manager and King of the Goblin Nation. Lord le Fay, We want to assure you that you can count on the Goblin Nation to aid you, as we did your ancestor. We have been investing the wealth contained in the vault, since her death. We hope you will continue to trust us in doing so. We humbly ask that you only remove half the wealth from the le Fay vault. We wish to continue honoring our age old allies family, by making it vast sums of wealth. Our alliance with House le Fay gained us many benefits, too many to ever list. Should you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to let us know. PS. Please feel free to keep Godric Gryffindors sword. Your le Fay ancestry has caused us to give up our desire to reclaim it. However, we will not act as investors for House Gryffindor, too much bad blood exists between that house, and the Goblin Nation. King Ragnuk, the 50th I continue on reviewing my assets, making a note to honor their request. House Gryffindor: 200,074,951 Galleons 51,137,476 Sickles 10,025,114 Knuts. Gryffindor Castle - Unplottable, near Godrics Hollow Godric's Hollow 25% Ownership of Hogwarts. One seat on the Board of Governors. With majority ownership you can disband or appoint people to the board. All rights of a Headmaster. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor House Ravenclaw: 819,124,479 Galleons 400,075,993 Sickles 100,000,000 Knuts Ravenclaw Castle - Scotland 25% Ownership of Hogwarts. One seat on the Board of Governors. With majority ownership you can disband or appoint people to the board. All rights of a Headmaster. Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem House Peverell: 539,073,903 Galleons 247,148,698 Sickles 56,907,369 Knuts The Elder Wand Invisibility Cloak Resurrection Stone Multiple shops in Godrics Hollow A four bedroom, two bathroom home. Unplottable. Note: Ally of Goblin Nation, does not pay taxes. House Potter: True Vault 1,169,549,068 Galleons 897,964,430 Sickles 400,974,789 Knuts Secondary Vault: (687) 193,096 Galleons 400 Sickles 1000 Knuts Potter Cottage -Destroyed Potter Manor I see a note from my Account Manager, Griphook. Lord Potter, I thought I would explain why you have two vaults. Your family has a history of disliking the Ministry and It's actions, this dates back many centuries. As such, they hid the vast majority of their wealth. They publicly have the wealth detailed in the secondary vault. Rest assured that your true wealth in other accounts has been concealed as well. The wealth in the Founders Vaults is not taxable, nor is the wealth in the le Fay vault. Doing so would have been a betrayal of Mistress le Fay. Your Ministry didn't tax the Founders descendants due to respect, they agreed to not tax the le Fay line, due to fear. House Potter, is an ally to the Goblin Nation, as such, even if the Ministry was aware of the truth, they couldn't tax your true vault. Also, congratulations on being the second wealthiest person in the world, and the wealthiest wizard in the world. Account Manager, Griphook Suffice it to say, I'll have enough money to invest to achieve my goals, and without bankrupting myself. Now I just need to become wealthiest in both worlds.